Event Madness
|Zombies = |Difficulty = |Unlock = A World Key|before = <<}} Event Madness is a custom world made by BjornGmr. It is released for version 7.0.1. This world contains 16 levels. This world is event-themed and each level contains different Zombie types from different events (such as Summer Nights or Big Brainz). The main gimmick of this world is that it contains almost all Surprise Attacks from every former world, and also Portals, and the fact that Zombies from all events appear. Game Description It's dark, warm and cruel! Fight Zombies from all events while watching out for each and every ambush! Order of events When unlocked, the player gets access to Level 1. This level is just an introduction to Event Madness with not much difficulty. After completing Level 2, the player will face Level 3, the first Special Delivery level in Event Madness. Level 5 is the first Locked and Loaded level. Level 8 is the first Beghouled level. After that, the player will face the same Brain Busters, as well as some Objective levels, until Level 16, the Gargantuar Battle of this world. Levels Difficulty This world shares difficulty with Big Wave Beach and the original Modern Day. The first few levels aren't very hard yet, but the difficulty rises more the further the player gets in the world. There are some powerful zombies in this world, like Gargantuars, which can easily crush the player's plants. There are 4 somewhat-hard levels, levels 3, 4, 9 and 12, 2 hard levels, levels 11 and 16, and 3 very hard levels, levels 5, 13 and 15. *Easiest level: Level 1 *Hardest level: Level 13 Main levels Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. It is playable on Levels 3 and 9. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. It is playable on Levels 5 and 13. Beghouled Similar to the first game, the player has to make matches of three or more of the same plant so more can appear. Each match gives one sun plus another one for each chain reaction caused. The sun is used to upgrade the plants on the board. If the player manages to make a match of more than four plants, the Plant Food effect of the plant moved is activated. When a set number of matches is reached, the player wins the level. It is playable on Levels 8 and 14. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. It is playable on Level 15. Trivia *This is the world with the most new Zombies, if not encountered in Piñata Parties. *This, yet, and Lost City are the only worlds to not feature any Last Stand levels. *The only Surprise Attacks which aren't featured in this world yet are Sandstorm, Raiding Party, Snowstorm, Parachute Rain, Bot Swarm, Necromancy and Low Tide (if one counts it). *This world doesn't feature the PvZ Heroes Event Zombies, that's because those Zombies don't exist in the game's code anymore. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Event Madness